


Worlds Colliding

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Just a small vignette. AU where everyone is a shapeshifter.





	Worlds Colliding

Somewhere out there, in the mines, black panther was fighting with jaguar. Somehow Everett knew that T'Challa shifted into his panther form. He wanted to shift too, but was more useful as a human right now.

When the last plane was shot down and Shuri told him to leave the lab he didn't waste any time and shifted on the spot.

It felt good to fly. As always. His vision got sharper as did his hearing. Finding T'Challa and aiding him in however way he could was Everett's priority now.

He couldn't see anyone in the mines. They weren't there! No living soul, just trains, noisy and bright. Everett flew higher and in the fading sunlight noticed T'Challa and Erik in the mouth of a panther.

Alive! Thank god T'Challa was alive. Everett flew closer to inspect and saw Erik's lifeless body and T'Challa kneeling in front of him.

He tried not to disturb the king. T'Challa needed to grieve. Everett had no business being here. But when he tried to leave T'Challa looked straight at him.

"Everett?" 

Damn, too late, T'Challa noticed him. Everett landed on the clearing and shifted into his human form.

"How did you know it was me?" 

"Peregrin falcons are rare guests in Wakanda," said T'Challa. He looked sad, like the weight of the whole world was on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Everett was truly sorry that for T'Challa victory meant losing his cousin. 

"He choose freedom." And T'Challa didn't have a choice. His shoulders slumped even more. 

"I will leave, if you want to. I didn't mean to intervene." T'Challa looked like he needed a moment for himself. To think about everything.

"No, stay." He looked at Everett and tried to smile. "I knew you were a bird."

"Really? Most people assume I'm some kind of rodent. Usually a bunny or a rat, depending on their opinion of me."

T'Challa smile grew more sincere. 

"My panther didn't sense you as prey. And he's good at it. I knew you were something from another world."

Everett sat by his side and held out his hand on a whim. But T'Challa reached for him and soon Everett felt armor clad hand in his. 

They didn't say another word, just sat there until it got dark. 

Later in the palace Everett felt restless and couldn't sleep. He went for a quick flight and saw black panther on one of the balconies. He knew what he should do. 

When falcon landed on the balcony floor panther lied down on its side, inviting him closer.

Everett snuggled his head against T'Challa's chest. It felt nice. Warm, safe.

Who knows, maybe their worlds can collide and create something good.

They fell asleep like that. Panther and falcon. Earth and sky. Wakanda and the West.


End file.
